Stop the world just a minute
by Fighter for the title
Summary: A little ask for someone, who wanna kill me, maybe. "Stop the world, Take a picture, Wait a minute (...) Cuz I can't believe you're in front of my face." Sweet Tandre one-shot


**So, this is an ask and that...**

 **Sorry if I took a fucking century.**

* * *

The night fell, warm as hell; it seemed calmy and pacific when the paparazzi went out back with many new pictures and gossips for the next day.

Have you even heard about those famous parties? Where only important artist go to. Well they're not as awesome as they seem. No, if you're being fired with idiotic stuff by rich idiots around you and music that you obviously hate.

The music was high on, making all your bones to shiver, and, the flashing laser lights were a hurtful-for-your-eyes rainbow show.

It was funny for everyone, maybe. But the beautiful pale girl was sick of every this. Night by night it was all the same. Big parties, drinks and dope, it's not like she couldn't enjoy of those stuff, yet, through time it became in nothing, but a business matter; signalizing deals for a new movie or looking for more important people to signalize a new deal with them.

The porcelain beauty drank her last Vodka Tonic drops. Not glaring behind, she breathed a dope smoke and sweat last sight. What she actually needed was that, a breath, a breath to set herself free from all that was getting suffocating nowadays for her.

She walked through the crow, apparently no one payed attention to her, which was a just perfect fact, because, being noticed wasn't the best option at this time. She kept walking until exit to the big balcony. And at the instant that the air touched her face, she finally felt like she was alive once more, that she had gotten a new chance in life.

The pale beauty was standing there, quietly and thoughtful; air touching her perfect smoothie skin, while, the cigarette smoke flew away in the air. A pair of emerald-blue eyes focus on the city lights. Thoughtful and passive eyes.  
She slowly took off the cigarette of her mouth and breathed. Blank spaces on her mind.

"May I borrow your cigarette lighter? " a male voice woke up her. Jade turned back the view to notice a really-tanned guy smiling in front of her. She dove her hand into the black lacy bra and took out a little silver item that he accepted.

"Why so alone, pretty? " Andre lighted up the cigarette as Jade rolled her eyes. Being asked was one of the last-things-I-want in her list. But the guy kept there, smoking and smiling like a fool.

"People make me sick." She answered dry and cold, though, the tanned guy laughed a bit as if it was a joke. She frowned angrily for herself.

"Okay Rolling Stones fan." Andre gave her back the cigarette lighter while laughing and pointing to the iconic mouth with tongue out. Jade shrugged nonchalant.

"It's hard to find good music nowadays. Everything is shit." she said sassy, avoiding Andre's black eyes, whose kept shining at the night stars.

"thanks girl. Now, you officially hurt me. " Andre raised a hand to his chest as a hurtful movement, and, the pale beauty frowned upset.

"Why?"

"I'm a musician. I sing R&B " Andre put on his mouth the cigarette, again. Jade turned her gaze to him as their eyes met to each other.

"What's R&B?" The pale beauty asked quietly and nosy like a little child looking for new answers about the world and life.

The beautiful emeralds were pacific dagging on the Andre's black seas.

The male singer smiled as big as possible, getting closer to her.

He barely opened his mouth and began to sing in a really light pitch. The emerald-blue eyes began to pay attention since the first word he said and a little smirk shaped on her face.

 _"Stop the world..._

 _Take a picture_

 _Take a minute_

 _'Cuz I missed ya_

 _Till this day_

 _Yeah, I can't believe_

 _You're right in front of my face_

 _You're right in front of my… "_

Andre ended before time, fact that he realized when Jade's smirking gaze fell down instantly, and her eyes shined with shades of disappointment. He just grinned to her, focusing on the beautiful gems of eyes, enjoying the little and silently, but cute tantrum.

"I'd guess, I'm lucky because of I heard a private concert from you." Jade walked closer to the guy as he laughed, denying with a head movement.

The purple lips shaped a little grin so his lips did it.

"I wish so... But I'm actually having issues with my music's fame." The beautiful gems of eyes shined, again, shades of understanding on them, then Jade moved even closer to him, with a divine gaze on. Andre took off his cigarette to breath and keep talking. "My manager came here with me to find new music chances, but actually he's busy in another business." The musician made a head movement to the messy party inside, pointing to a really-drunk man.

"I only wish He haven't signalized some kind of crazy deal."

"I think, he cannot even take a pen." Jade eyes were still peeking at the funny scenario inside, though. Andre laughed at the little joke, grabbing her attention once more, plus a beautiful little laugh.

"Inside me, I hope so." Andre peeked inside a last once as he turned back to meet the emerald-sea eyes dagging on him as if they got a divine intervention. Then, both shared a soundly laugh. Don't even knowing if they were drunk or it really makes fun.

Jade took a long breath before extinguish the cigarette on the black rail. Her eyes met his again, she sadly grinned to him as her long lashes went down to cover her emerald eyes and barely opened her luscious lips.

"Honestly, if I were you, I would take care, sometimes a little signalize would sell your soul..." Their eyes met, this time, there was no shine, but confusion. The little moment broke between them when Jade surprisedly frowned upset to Andre like someone that have noticed something odd, so he did it back even more confused. "Why do I feel like I've seen you somewhere off music stuff?"

"Don't know, maybe because I'm also an actor, and I'm actually having more famous as one that even as a singer." Jade sighed an almost fake surprising breath and raised her snowy hands to his tanned cheeks, he also raised his hands to cover hers.

A pair of beautiful purple lips shaped a foolish smirk at the time that her eyes brightened with an estrange feeling to him.

"That's because I've seen you before..." They kept in the same place for a while, glaring calmy to each other, until, Andre slowly walked back two small steps.

"I think you're pretty too drunk." Jade angrily frowned as she crossed her arms on her chest and straightened her back to get a recklessly look.

"I'm not drunk, I know when I'm drunk and ain't at this moment! I could even drink more. I'm in my six senses." Jade grinned victoriously to the boy, who frowned as she ended her speech.

"Just me or... Ain't 'em five senses instead of six?" the pale girl uncrossed her arms to walk closer, back to the R&B singer, she was raising an eyebrow to dare him.

"Nope, they're six, because I have six fucking senses. OK?" The musician laughed uncovering the ridiculous soundly laugh, making Jade to grin a bit. "I have it, really, I do have it... My sixth sense is intuition." Andre stopped laughing and glared at her eyes, freshly. He rubbed her cold arms and got closer to the porcelain beauty.

"D'ya wanna drink something outside this shitty place, beauty?" Andre shiny grinned to her as the purple fleshy lips shaped a roguish smirk to him.

Her delicious lips touched his ear to whisper.

"Take me out down, big boy." Andre placed the porcelain beauty in front of him to dag her eyes. She was mysticly grinning to him as her eyes and her whole body became both in a mysterious spell.

 _ **XXXX**_

The full moon was still starring the black sky in the past midnight. The stars were all fainty lighting besides the moon. The air became cooler and the burning hell was an old story; soft breezes grazing your skin and messing your hair in the calmy walk.

The strangers young couple was walking through the almost lonely streets of an unknown L.A. Every single step was really slowly as if they just wanted to stay right where they are; one next to each other. Like the time have had stopped forever just for two.

"So tell me... If you had to listen Justin Bieber the whole day or be bloody punished..." Andre began saying, but Jade didn't took a lot answering or letting him to think more about the question he was asking for.

"Be bloody punished, of course." Jade answered calmy, with the shade of a little grin in her purple lips. Andre frowned too upset to say something.

"Really? That much you hate pop?" The pale beauty shrugged nonchalant, still with the smirk on.

"Maybe, but I really hate the stupid childish star and I'd rather like be punished before anything." The cold emerald-blue eyes glared at the Andre's black eyes, shining naughtily as hell, provoking Andre to rise his eyebrow, and funny grinned upon the answer.

"Wow girl, you really surprise me, sometimes." Jade let her head to fall as her gaze focused on the pavement, she radiantly smiled without set apart the view from the gray stone.

"And you have only met me two hours ago." Jade raised her gaze again to meet his deep-black eyes, shining by the moon's glow, also Andre raised the gaze to her eyes magically shining like diamonds underwater by the sunrays.

Both set apart the eyes to each other and keep talking closer to each other, until, Andre instinctively leashed his hand to hers. She glared at him confused at a first time, yet, he stayed there. Scared, though. She grinned as a last answer, getting stronger their hands' hold.

"It's my time now..." Jade broke up the momently silence, grabbing Andre's complete attention. By a few seconds, the porcelain beauty stared at the sky thoughtfully, she then glared skillful at Andre. "If you had to eat your dog or never see your family again... What would you choose?" Andre's gaze twisted sorrowful, then avoided the cold eyes dagging him noisily to think the answer better. He scratched his nape.

"I wouldn't eat my dog, that's for sure -even if I haven't one- but I think that I choose never see my family again." The black eyes met the cold emeralds once more. The divine eyes were still glaring at him noisily as a magic angel reading his soul.

"You must to hate your family..." Jade gazed at the cold stone, then, Andre stared at the sky with a little shrug.

"They had never talked to me at all. I only could remember having a good time with my grandma, but she's gone away." Jade nodded dry mouth, so, she licked her lips and took a deep breath to stare at him.

"Mine is not better..." The emerald-blue eyes got the same little glow from before, comprehensive and passive. The deep-black eyes met hers with the same passion, then both smiled to each other.

"We're closer to our destine." Andre set apart his eyes from hers as she gasped pretty embarrassing and nodded to him.

 _ **...**_

"Here we are." Andre got into a big dark warehouse looks like, Jade followed him carelessly.

The lights flashed on as if the day had came back at the nearly daybreak. Both closed their eyes upon the high light until they accustomed.

Jade opened the eyes first and instantly frowned totally upset-disappointed. There was nothing but cars in a big white room seeming to a rich-middle-age-man collection. "So, we walked by hours the whole L.A. City just to go to a simple parking?" Jade stepped forward in the place with her hands on the waist and looked at Andre, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you trust me?" Andre also walked forward, to a black Cadillac. Jade followed him with the eyes only, secondly, she walked to the black car with him.

"I'm not sure about trusting strangers..." Jade got into the brand-new car and sat on the copilot's seat. Andre, following her with the eyes laughed upon the sentence's irony.

"Why is yours worse?" Andre started the car while asking to Jade. She narrowed her eyebrows lost about the drastic topic change. The ask made no sense at all, no for Jade at least.

"Why's my what worse?" The porcelain girl took out a lipstick from her handbag, applying the violet bar on her soft lips. The musician focused on the girl sitting besides him. What had this girl that twisted every basic movement in heavenly? He shook his head to focus on the question, again.

"Why is your family worse than mine?" The pale beauty groaned; the cold emeralds rolled in the white of Jade's eyes and jaded, she tilted her head.

If there was something Jade didn't share with anyone it was her family, over all if it was an stranger who she had to trust for.

"I thought it was already forgotten." Andre shrugged, his view still focus on the road.

Jade sighed, like died, denying with the head. "I told you before, I'm not drunk..." As if both were talking to each other in a different language each one, the poor boy either couldn't understand what Jade meant.

"But I didn't -" Andre tried to complain or at least explain his confusion, but he was cut off by the cold emeralds sea of eyes. Again the mystique intervention in her gaze frozen him.

"I'm in my five and I'm conscious about what can I say and what I can't. You get it?" It was the easiest way out she found, blocking a conversation was a really bad habit that honestly was her best weapon for noisy and annoying people. He wasn't one at all, though. Andre's gaze fell like a little child after being reproved by his fathers.

A long silence reigned between both after the bad question. Jade was leaned on the car's crystal, her eyes shined by the city lights and her mystique gaze had became in a sorrowful grimace to the sky. Really divine, though.

Andre cuffed embarrassed, Jade glared at him and their eyes met, but she back to the same pose. He then peeked at the black podcast in front of him, and also peeked to all the messed CDs, trough them, one that he knew would cheer the moon goddess up.

 _...TNT..., I am dynamite... TNT..._

At the song's first lyrics, Jade gazed at the musician glaring her back with a really big smirk on. The pale beauty raised an eyebrow confused, but he shrugged pretty happier than before.

"Really? You hear AC/DC?" Jade asked to Andre almost laughing. Andre nodded, yet, smiling like a fool.

"You're not the only one with a good taste. What you thought, girl?" the beautiful moon goddess laughed upon the freshy guy trying to sing the lyrics as he could. "I hear more stuff, too, thought." Jade frowned, yet, pretty happy to him, she then crossed her arms like a little angry child.

"I also hear Rap, Blues, Jazz and even Classics such as Beethoven and Vivaldi and those. Just not pop."

"What about Rhythmic Blues?" Jade happy gaze fell in seconds, in change, a little upset scowl took the smirk's place.

"What?" Andre laughed at the supposedly cultured girl, he slowly shook his head and breath.

"It's what I sing, hottie. And as I know I already show you up..."

"Jade. Jade West" The pale beauty cut him off after noticed that he had already gotten like three different nicknames for her in many hours, yet, none was her real name. Andre laughed a bit because he was thinking right the same she was thinking on. Maybe if you have sex and you don't care about who she/he is, it's acceptable, but they were meeting each other really deep by hours and they didn't know each names.

"Sorry. Jade... By the way, I'm Andre. Andre Harris." Jade nodded as her lips were a thigh line to let him keep talking.

"And then what? I wanna hear more... It's, -maybe- interesting." Andre nodded, he raised a finger and then change _Rock or Bust_ CD for one named _Metro Hearts_.

"You had better listen it and tell me what you think about it... Just, close the eyes and enjoy the music..." Jade leaned on the seat while Andre was turning on the car's podcast.

"I will close my eyes because I wanna." The emerald-blue eyes closed, giving her a really pacific look, she seemed so inoffensive and cute that Andre thought he could kiss her in the moment, but again, shook his head and turned on the music.

The music began slowly. She relaxed, even more. every single muscle upon Andre's voice sounding in the car, it got into her head and drew a radiantly purple grin of her lips, so Andre did it proudly for the pale beauty's reaction.

The R&B musician turned off the music without warning and Jade woke up from the little dream with a scowl on.

"Hey! I was hearing that!" Jade complained, but Andre leaned on his back and pointed with a hand to a big mansion in front of them. They were parking in a really well cared garden and perfect cleaned stone path to the house's white entry.

"We already arrive, sorry, JADE." Andre pronounced her first name as long as he could, making her too raise an eyebrow, then, he smiled. "C'mon, I promised a drink and that's what I'm gonna give you."

The youth couple got out of the car to the big white mansion; when they were there, Andre put his thumb on a little metallic plate and the door instantly open for both, giving a dark view to an enormous living room, whose lights turned on at the same time that the door opened.

Jade stepped forward first while she crossed her arms, peeking at the twenty-one-century place. Andre followed her with a radiantly smirk.

"So you wanna invite me a drink or get me in your bed?" Jade raised an eyebrow, making Andre to laugh at the same time that he walked to the little bar in the place's corner.

"Don't know, both, maybe." Jade laughed and walked to him. "C'mon girl, drink a Whiskey with me and let's turn on the Jazz." the pale beauty took a seat on the bar as Andre was in front of her and vice-verse. He was pouring a crystalline-yellowy liquid on a small-squared glass, wich gave to her, so she began drinking it little by little at the same time that him with his.

"What's the worst you've made?" Jade asked while drinking drop by drop her whiskey, Andre shrugged without a real answer to say for. The moon goddess breathed and let the glass on the bar to glare at him to the eyes. "C'mon, ANDRE, everyone has something to regret for... What's yours?" The emerald-blue eyes were dagging his deep-black eyes, but he kept unknowing about himself.

"I think, I haven't anything to regret for. Is that so bad?" Jade backed to her place and drank another gulp while shrugging.

"I would wonder you're hiding something, but it's fine anyway. There are lotta stuff I won't say never in my life." Jade drank her last whiskey drop and and took out the bottle to refill her glass, Andre's eyes followed every movements, and, after many seconds he shook his head as deny.

"Once, I dated a girl just because of her father..." Jade, who was drinking, stop the gulp surprised and began coughing upon the weird revelation.

"How's that?" Jade could breath for first time and asked for an explanation, making Andre's deep-black eyes to open and realize what he had already told to the girl on the bar.

"I meant, her father was a famous manager and I was a teenager, I really needed the help. You got it, don't you?" Andre glared at Jade and she nodded calmy. "She was horrible, not physically, but her attitude. It was a short time, though." Jade nodded again, this time laughing a bit because of remembering the misunderstanding.

"You got what you wanted, at least?" Jade raised an eyebrow to Andre, while drinking another Whiskey gulp. The guy shrugged nonchalant, also drinking his Whiskey.

"Something alike." The pale beauty slowly nodded as answer and the musician sighed staring at her. "What's the worst you've made?" Jade drank her second-last Whiskey drop and shrugged as an answer so far.

"All depends on which eyes are you looking through." Andre raised an eyebrow to the girl, the same way she did it to him when was pretty upset or skeptic on the conversation. Jade played with her tongue behind her right cheek and sighed before keep answering. "For example; if we see through people's eyes, then, I'll guess I've made too much wrong stuff, in change, if we see through my eyes, I'll-"

"I wanna know through your eyes, what's the worst you've made as you feel it." Jade moved on her own place, shrinking of thinking about a real answer or at least something no-soft. But she gave up and her cold eyes dagged on his warm nights of eyes.

"OK, if so... I think that the worst I've made is trusting someone, someone that seemed love me. Wrong wondering, though." as Jade gaze fell down to the bar, Andre's got up to try to meet her cold eyes, but he just found a sorrowful goddess looking at her recently served Whiskey, so he softly took her chin and upped her gaze for their eyes to meet. His eyes dagged on hers, and Jade turned back to her recklessly instantly.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Andre sighed upon the second time she answered that kind of thing, then he took out her chin again and met her hurtful cold eyes.

"It's fine if you don't want it, but just because one person betrayed you, it doesn't mean everyone will, as well." Jade shook her head and sighed to him, drinking more Whiskey to avoid his unbreakable eyes. "Listen, girl. Whoever he was, he doesn't reserve anything from you. Because you're too worth it to him." Maybe it was a bad moment, but Jade laughed at the pretty weird Andre's argument, which was too softly and like a romance movie scrip. Andre gazed up to her and she smiled closing her lips, Whiskey yet in mouth, he scowled because of the too fast emotions change, but the grimace disappeared instantly.

Jade gazed down to her glass, and began playing with her finger on the bar. "Well, however I still be the fool who fell in love with the wrong person-" Andre glared at her, again, paying total attention to her lately answer. The pale beauty breathed. "-Ridiculous. Ain't it?" The brunette musician shook his head as deny. "He made feel like something else and a total trash at the same time. He always said I was nothing but a jealous bitch. He cheated on me ten times, though." Jade faintly laughed, no glaring up, yet. Andre shook his head again, unbelieving what she was saying. "beside him, I always felt thought I was something else than just a mean bitch."

"I'm not agreed with the mean bitch thing." Jade glared at him for first time in the whole small talk, their eyes met and his seemed like a open heaven just for her joy; after that, she just looked down again.

"Whoever he was, he doesn't deserves you, nor think like that about you or get your trust." Jade grinned upon the little try of a compliment and dagged her cold eyes on deep-black his.

He stayed with the same serious look from the beginning, he never look own either avoided her gaze, he kept there. Focus on her eyes, until the cold-mystique pair made him to dive really deep on them.

Andre moved closer to Jade so she did it, he grazed his lips to the purple roses of hers, then catched them with his and began a really lovely and slowly kiss, she kissed him back and both deepened it per second.

As he could do it, Andre placed her thumb on his room door's little metal plate, while hungrily kissing and caressing every single Jade's inch, praying to get to the holy place where no one will mess up with their 'activities', until the next day, at least. Their clothes were falling one per one as a mess round the rooms' hall and whole Andre's bedroom.

Andre placed Jade on the big bed a she was lying down in there. She glared at him with the most heavenly face even seen in the earth and caught his chin to kiss him again, he answered back, getting forward to the pale goddess lying on his bed.

 _ **...**_

The morning sunrays raised on the horizon, lighting the whole L.A city at the eight a.m, those sunrays also got into the enormous bedroom were the two recently lovers were yet sleeping.

A faintly ray got into the room through the gauss curtains and grazed Jade's soft skin, waking her up, almost instantly.

The pale beauty lazily opened the eyes, eyeing every single inch of the place where she was in, but the surprise wasn't the best at all, adding, that a really brunette guy was lovely hugging her. Her eyes went wide open and her heart began beating one thousand per second. She wasn't a caresses-after-sex girl, last, someone that just keep after everything, no, she had made that mistake before and this time she wasn't available to fall.

"Shit! I fell asleep." She said for herself, trying to release the hold he had on her. Her effort was a wasting time, though. She peeked at her own situation and finally an idea were born to solve the first off thing. Jade slipped under Andre's white sheets, through his strong hold, until she finally set herself free, and, almost fell down from bed. Now, she only needed her clothes and the fastest way out.

Jade stood up from bed, completely naked and eyeing to every inch of the room in the search for her clothes. She finally found her dress and her panties, she didn't even care about where her bra was, now, she only cared about put her clothes on as fast and possible and same get out from the place. She ran to the big white door, noticing that there wasn't a -, so she pushed it on as strong as she could, and, after tries, she just began beating it down with fury.

"Good morning for you, too. Jade." a hoarsely voice grabbed her attention, she instantly scowled and placed her hands on the waist. Andre greeted with a sleepy hand and grinned, instead.

"You asshole! You trapped me!" Jade pointed with a hand to the closed door, making Andre to frown upset.

"But that's open." The sleepy guy took out something like a little I-Pad from his desk and clicked one only icon that opened the door in seconds. Jade's eyes followed the movement, and opened her mouth to complain, but kept there, with a embarrassing grimace. "See?"

Embarrassed, Jade nodded and closed the mouth, nodding to a Andre, who was almost laughing at her. "I have a same one in my house." she crossed her arms and barely stepped outside the room three inch when Andre grabbed her attention again.

"Just to be sure... You just wanna run away, or you'd like a breakfast before go?" Jade turned her gaze to Andre, who was standing up from bed completely nude, she then stared at herself and touched her stomach, thinking pretty serious the answer.

"What's for breakfast?" Andre shrugged putting on a jeans pair. Jade kept there and relaxed her body to hear him.

"Anything you wish for, Anahi will cook it for you, Yet, I'm actually gonna eat a barbecue burger." Jade stepped forward Andre and crossed her arms.

"Size?" Jade raised an eyebrow while asking and Andre met her gaze with a proudly grin.

"As big as you want it, Anahi makes the best giant burgers." Jade uncrossed her arms and relaxed her body, again, smiling to the boy wearing jeans in front of her.

"Deal with it."

 _ **...**_

The whole kitchen smelled to meat and grass, while a really angry old woman was moving on from a place to another trying to cook her client's only and most frequent desire. A barbecue burger. She knew how to cook the best dishes from every single country, but no, he always asked for pizzas and burgers, coffee and different kind of cakes. Nothing else. It was some kind of wasting time for her, to be honest.

Jade and Andre were siting and talking in front of each other, talking and waiting for their meal as little kids at their mom's kitchen before dinner.

"Just me or your chef is pretty angry to us." Jade asked as her eyes followed Anahi's movements and grimaces.

"Nope, she's just disappointed because I never ask for something else, but burgers and pizza." Andre shrugged and Jade slowly nodded.

The old woman walked to the table where they were sitting and served two giant burgers dishes with anger, plus two coffee cups. "I know how to make a french tortilla and the best garlic soup! But what does he do? Asks for a boring burger." The old woman complaint with the porcelain girl, who grimaced upset and then the woman went out.

Jade got closer to Andre, yet grimacing. "Garlic soup?" Andre nodded, taking a bite of his burger.

"It's really, really gross. Never, never ever think about asking for it." Jade grimaced with an 'oh..' expression, secondly either bit her burger.

"What you gonna do now about your musician career?" Jade asked biting her burger and Andre gazed up to his questioner with an expressionless look.

"What you mean?" The porcelain girl sallowed the food in her mouth and took three after seconds.

"You're an amazing actor, but you'd rather wanna be an R&B star. What you gonna do about it?" Andre shrugged trying to look fresh and nonchalant, it didn't work, though.

"Nothing, I guess so. It's too much to risk for." Jade rolled her eyes and took her almost last burger bite. She sallowed and repeated the movements.

"If you don't wanna risk anything, then, how you gonna go on in your life?" Andre shrugged and stared at Jade with a serious gaze.

"What about you? You wanna be a writer and director. Where are you now?"

"Fighting for it, I've won an Oscar-"

"I won a Grammy." Andre interrupted, yet, eating. Jade rolled her eyes.

"And I'm working in a new movie besides an awesome cast. That's because I was at the party last night." Andre didn't stare back to her hungry eyes that kept focus on to him, waiting for a real answer.

"I don't know what to do, I don't wanna end up without money and broken dreams."

"You'll end up rich, but broken dreams and sad if you dunno wake up to real life and begin your dream for once." Jade almost screamed, grabbing an Andre's gaze.

His look fell and he rubbed his own nose,playing with the burger. "Andre..." Jade began slowly and lovely, but he gazed up, again.

"I got it, don't worry." both pupils dagged in each other, comprehensives, diving in each other's soul, until a cell-phone ring-tone broke up the moment, tuning it something really embarrassing.

Jade searched her cell-phone on the small hand bag and answered as fast as possible.

 _"Where in the hell are you?"_ a known voice asked to Jade through the little item. She had forgotten that she had dated hang out with Cat right, today. She mumbled 'shit' like ten times to herself and sighed.

 _"Cat, keep calm... That mouth isn't yours."_

 _"Jade, I've been waiting you here, outside my stage by hours...!"_ Jade stood up from the table, sallowing her last bites and trying to answer, so Andre also stood up.

 _"I'm coming, I'm coming don't worry..."_ Jade ended the call and glared at Andre with a sorrowful look.

"I gotta go. My friend is really angry to me."

"Will I see you again?" Jade kept there speechless and frozen, dagging on his eyes. Andre took a pen from the table and began writhing a number in a napkin. "When you need me,call." The boy gave the little paper to Jade and she nodded. "By the way, who will drive you?" Jade walked to the exit, clicking some numbers.

"I called to my taxi drive before we eat, and, in I will road buy some clothes." Jade pointed to her messy dress and Andre nodded.

"Leame guide you, at least." Andre got closer to Jade and she answer only with a little and fast nod.

Both, were standing in the front door. Deeply inside of them, the desire of keeping together was alive, but Jade just bit her inside cheek and Andre let his head to fall. Like two teenagers saying good-bay in one's front door. Was something alike, though.

"Will you call me?" Andre gazed up to Jade, who shrugged almost nonchalant.

"Yes, maybe, but also no, maybe, no." He nodded pretty disappointed and her pupils met, once more. Andre got closer to her, until their lips touched each other and kissed her lovely. "Ten facts about Jade West, she hates when someone asks her for a kiss." Andre grinned, so Jade did it like a embarrassed teenager, all blushed. -something almost impossible.-

"It wasn't my... Worst wasting time, spending my night and morning with you." Andre smiled radiantly, knowing her, it was a real compliment.

"That's the sweetest I've heard." Jade grinned and bet Andre on the shoulder. He smiled back.

"Shut up idiot." They stared to each other and kept there until a claxon woke up to the couple like the phone earlier ago. Jade got closer to Andre and took his chin for another lovely kiss. "I'd call, maybe. Wait for it." Jade stepped back and got into the limo without another word. Andre followed her with the eyes and said good-bay with a had, fool and in love, _maybe._

* * *

 **I know, it just pretty sucks, but I think it's also cute and a good one-shot. I always though that Jade became pretty passive when she's with Andre, don't know...Comment, fav or share if you liked it.**

 **First off thing, it wasn't as easy as it seems, I had too little time to write it. I've been waking up at four a.m and falling asleep at one a.m.**

 **Second my internet -literally- fell down and my modem was broken by a whole weekend.**

 **Third, forgive my grammar, I tried my best.**


End file.
